Día de compras
by Cindy880304
Summary: Steve y Natasha se embarcan en un agotador día de compras para modernizar el estilo del cap, el estilo de los 40's me encanta pero aquí quiero relatar como Nat le dio concejos de estilo a Steve.


Esta es una historia sobre Steve Rogers y su día de compras, todos vimos que en Avengers el capitán aún conservaba el estilo de los años 40 quiero mostrar cómo modernizó su guardarropa con ayuda de Natasha.

DÍA DE COMPRAS

Natasha: buenos días capitán prepárate nos vamos es hora de que dejes el apartamento.

Steve: buenos días, a donde vamos, es tiempo de otra misión.

Natasha: tranquilo chico militar nos vamos de compras, muchas de tus seguidoras aman tu abuelo chic, pero es hora de descongelar ese estilo.

Steve: gracias por tu sutileza, ¿a dónde vamos?

Natasha: esto es New york, ya veremos, cambia tu ropa del gimnasio y nos vamos.

*En el almacen en New York*

Steve: no estoy seguro que este sea mi estilo.

Vendedor: buenos días preciosos, en especial tú pareces un modelo de los años 40, ¿qué es lo que buscan?

Natasha: jeans más modernos, camisetas y chaquetas más tarde veremos los trajes.

Steve: ¿qué tiene de malo mis jeans?

Natasha: el abuelo Style no está de moda, de que te sirve tener ese cuerpo sino lo usas.

Steve:*insertar sonrojo en la cara de Steve* está bien.

Vendedor: ok dulzura aquí están los jeans, unos más claros y otros más oscuros, quítese esos y mídaselos necesito ver cómo le quedan y si hay que hacerle ajustes.

Steve:podría darme espacio no estoy acostumbrado a desnudarme.

Natasha: si por favor denos espacio, yo lo llamo si necesitamos algo.

Vendedor: claro preciosa, tu quieres a tu príncipe para ti sola.

*Sale el vendedor*

Steve: *aun mas rojo* y tú también.

Natasha: tranquilo no tienes nada que no viera antes.

Steve: ¿cómo dices?

Natasha: estuve viendo el proceso de descongelacion, vi todo.

Steve: esta bien.

Steve toma los pantalones y queda en ropa interior nada favorecedora.

Natasha: en realidad ya regreso, traere ropa interior de este siglo

Steve: gracias

En el espejo Steve nota que el tiro es más bajo pero en definitiva su trasero se ve glorioso.

Vendedor: estas son las opciones son mucho mejor que esos mata pasiones.

Steve: se los prueba y nota lo bajos que son.

Natasha: si mucho mejor.

Vendedor: la verdad es que ese hombre se ve lindo con todo, mira esa V y esos abdominales parece que lo hicieron los Angeles o Miguel Ángel.

Steve: * a punto de morir de la pena*

Natasha: calma Steve es cierto, te ves bien, mídete esa camisa azul se verá bien con el azul de tus ojos.

*Camisa usada en Avengers era de Ultron*

Vendedor: tal vez necesite ajustes el tiene una cintura pequeña y una espalda ancha hasta parece Dorito.

Steve: y bien así está bien.

Natasha: solo falta la chaqueta negra que está afuera.

Vendedor: tiene razon ya regreso.

Sin más Natasha se acerca y le enrolla la camisa, se acerca tanto que Steve tiembla un poco.

Natasha: tranquilo Steve no te comeré, además hueles bien que usas sugar Daddy.

Steve: muy graciosa, además aunque suene raro estoy agotado, 200 camisas y 300 pantalones después puedo decir que finalmente estoy cansado.

Natasha: la belleza duele, pero aún no podemos, tienes cita en el salon de belleza el estilo de los 40's te queda bien pero es hora de algo más moderno.

Steve: no estoy seguro de esta ropa interior es muy pequeña, revela mucho.

Natasha: bueno el traje de el capitán diseñado por tu más grande Fangirl *ósea phillip* tambien lo hace, hasta Tony dijo que tenías nalgas de acero.

Más tarde en el salon de belleza

Estilista: buenas tardes, ¿en que le puedo servir a usted y su novio?

Natasha: amor escuchaste hacemos linda pareja, el quiere algo más moderno, aunque el corte militar es su estilo así que no hagas mucho, nada radical.

Estilista:bueno cualquier cosa le quedaría bien parece modelo, ¿ lo es usted señor?

Steve: no señorita, y como dijo ella nada radical.

Más tarde en el apartamento, ordenaron comida china y comieron del carton, en realidad ni todas las invasiones extraterrestres los habían dejado sin ganas de cocinar es decir al buen steve que siempre sorprendia con sus dotes para la cocina.

Y hasta aqui este intento de comedia bombas, regaños y felicitaciones por favor en los comentarios ellos me ayudan a mejorar.


End file.
